Green eyed Marine
by IrishJAG
Summary: What happens when Mac overhears Harms wedding conversation, and gets a little Jelous?YES! I AM BACK! WITH CHAPTER 2! YAY! REVIEW! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Guiness Drinknig Men taking leprechauns!

**Green eyes Marine!**

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so I don't own Harm and everyone, but A girl can dream! **Rating:**K **Pairs:** Harm/other , Mac/Surprise!  
**Summery:** What happens when Mac overhears Harms wedding conversation, and gets a little Jelous?  
**A/N:** Ok guys first jag story, so I hope you like it, please review it really helps! Its only supposed to be a oneshot, but if I get some Ideas, who knows!

* * *

Sarah McKenzie walked through the bullpen of JAG H/Qon a lovly sunny Monday morning. This was the day, the day when she would finally spill her darkest secrets to her best friend! She walked into her own office to put her stuff down. She decided to tell him asap so she could get it over with. She didn't get to have breakfast that morning so she decided to go get some coffee in the breakroom.

As she headed to the breakroom she met Harriet coming out of the elevator,  
"Hey Ma'am, Beautiful morning isn't it?", Said Harriet in her usual manner "Yeah, it is. It will be even better by lunch!", Said Mac smirking.  
"Ma'am? Is there something I missedAsked Harriet, a little lost by her friends good humour.

"I'm gonna tell him, I'm gonna tell Harm how I feel! ", Mac said excitedly.

Once she left Harriet, Mac went straight to the breakroom, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Harm Talking to a woman.

"Wow, I can't believe you said yes! " Harm said with his grin on his face.

"Well now How could I not say yes, when the man I love pours out his heart to me, and Gives me this beautiful ring?", The mysterious woman said.

Outside Mac was trying to figure out who it could possibly be, by the woman talking Mac had figured out that she was Irish, but She didn't think Harm knew anyone from Ireland...

"Wow Married! I Really can't believe it! Wait until the guys hear about this! Oh God! I better call Mam! ", Harm said trying to think what to do.

"Woah, hold on Harmy, I gotta go! Gotta get to work! I love you loads though! "

"I love you too Clodágh",

'What?' Mac thought ' Harm's getting married, no , he would have told her, wouldn't he?'

Mac waited until Clodágh was gone then strolled into the breakroom, trying not to make eye contact with Harm. She knew if he saw her he would see how upset she was.

"Heya Mac!" Harm said cheerfuly

"Hi" Mac said simply, wishing that tears would not come to her eyes!

"Hey Ninja-girl, I got some news, how bout me and you go out for lunch, I just really have to tell you! "

"Sure, bout 1 sound good?" Mac sighed

"Yeah great! Drop by my office at 1! Right gotta go to court a kick Stugis butt in the McKay case, talk to you soon! "

"Yeah"

Mac had gone back to her office and had finished a mountain of paperwork by 12.45.

'Great, I have enough time to go to the bathroom then meet up with Harm' She thought.

As she was coming out of the bathroom she caught sight of someone she knew coming out of the elevator, 'Oh great! It's the Irish man-stealer coming to wreck my lunch!' Mac was surprised even at herself, She didn't even know the girl. As Clodágh was walking past Mac caught a glipse of the ring, and What a ring it was! An eternity ring with a Diamond, A ruby, and Another diamond, it was beautiful.

Harriet saw her best friend Standing there, and walked over to her.

"Ma'am, What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Harriet.

"He's getting Married that's what's wrong" Mac nearly shouted the words.

"Who?"

"Harm"

"WHAT?" Harriet yelled. Everyone in the bullpen turned around wondering why the Lieutenant had just yelled.

Mac was compleatly embarressed and dragged Harriet into the Bathroom. Once she made sure they could talk privatly, She told Harriet the whole story of this mornings advents.

"Wow! Uh yeah that's bad, erm, What are you gonna do?" Asked Harriet.

"What can I do! I just lost him to some, Guinness Drinking, Irish leprechaun!" Mac yelled obviously upset.

"Wait, Don't be sad Mac, Harm should've told you! I would be fuming!"

"Yeah you're right! Im gona go give him a piece of my mind right now" Said Mac, Sounding like her old self.

Harm's office...

"Ha, oh Clodágh, it's just so good to see you again baby girl! "

"Awww Harm , I know! Hey how about we go out to lunch?"

" Oh I can't sorry I already made plans with Mac, sorry."

"Mac...Isn't that the woman my little Harm is in love with?"

"How did..."

Harm was cut off by his door being swung open and a very pissed off looking Marine storming through.

"Mac?" Harm asked

"Oh don't you Mac, me! I am your best friend and you don't even tell me when you're in a serious relationship..."

"Huh ...But..."

"Don't interrupt me Harm! A relationship so damn serious that you decide to marry, the Irish, Guinness Drinking Leprechaun! No offence" She said turning to Clodágh, "Harm we tell each other everything, and you wouldn't tell me that you're getting Married? Why?"

Harm had the biggest smile on his face while Clodágh just looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mac, you're right, I'm sorry" Harm said standing up, "Please let me introduce you the the special woman in my life...My Younger Sister Clodágh"

"Erm...Your...Your sister?" Mac stammerd

" Yeah!"

Mac couldn't reply, all she could think of was to run, so she did! She ran straight to the bathrooms with the reddest face imaginable!

The End!

* * *

Ok guys! Let me know what you all think! Good or bad! And should I continue on and have a chapter where Harm Confronts Mac?

Let me know in reviews! lol!

IrishJAG


	2. Clodágh or Cloe?

**Green Eyed Marine**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, em! If I did, I would NOT be writing would I? Also! Don't Own any of he bands mentiond!! lol! Hope ya like it anyway!!**

**Pairings: Harm/ Mac (Duh!)**

**Rating: K**

**Summery: After Harm Finds Mac, What do they say to eachother?**

**A/N! Ok yes it has been like over a month, but I'm back to this story! lol! I really had to think about a plot to this, but hope you like it anyway! REVIEW! lol!**

**IrishJAG!**

**x x x**

**

* * *

**

**From Chapter 1 **

_Mac, you're right, I'm sorry" Harm said standing up, "Please let me introduce you the the special woman in my life...My Younger Sister Clodágh"_

_"Erm...Your...Your sister?" Mac stammerd_

_" Yeah!"_

_Mac couldn't reply, all she could think of was to run, so she did! She ran straight to the bathrooms with the reddest face imaginable!_

* * *

"Mac! Mac, Come on! Let me in! Please?" Harm said Pounding the door to the ladies bathroom. 

He knew that there was no way she was going to let him in, but he had to try.

"NO! Go away! Why would you even ask!" Came the muffled Reply.

"Because I want to see how you are! And I'm getting kinda hungry! Wanna go for that lunch?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"NO! Not now, not ever!"

"Maaaaccc! Come on please. Look, why not?" He said softer.

They were now gatthering attenion, so he knew he had to speak quietly so the whole Bullpen wouldn't know what was going on with their lives.

"Why? Harm are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Yeah!"

"Grrr, is everyone listening?"

"Ha, yeah, and Harriett looks as if she is going to fall off her chair if she leans out any further"

" Damn. Hold on."

Harm heard a grunt and a lock unopening.

The next thing he knew he was being pulled into the bathroom by a pissed off Marine. Losing his balance because of the surprise he fell to the ground.

"Damn, Mac, you could have warned me!"

" You don't deserve that"

"What?"

"Nothing. What do you want anyway?"

"Well, I want to see how my best friend is, and I want to say I'm sorry."

"I'm okay, and sure appology accepted, now can you go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I still want lunch! And I still need to tell you what I wanted to tell you , that you thought was me getting married but really it's something Compleatly different!" He said in one breath.

Mac stood there looking confused as hell.

"Ok! I'll go, but on 2 conditions!"

"Name them!"

"I get to pick where."

"Ok! Ladies choice! What was the second?"

"You never, EVER speak the fast again!"

"Ha, deal!"

Mac helped Harm, who was still on the floor up, and grabbed her things from the coutner.

"Going out here should be fun!"  
Mac said.

"Ah well, we can make a dash to the elevator if you... Shit! Clodágh!"

"What? What's wrong.?"

"She's still in my office!"

"Oh! Well then stupid! Go ask her to come!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harm! I need to appologise to her! Now go! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry! "  
Harm said quietly walking away.

" I heard that!"

While she saw Harm walking away, Mac made it to the Elevator and was in holding the door.

* * *

**Harm's Office**

**Clodágh's POV.**

Ok, so she has beeen waiting here for a good 10 minutes. Maybe she should just go out and say bye to Harm, then leave?

No, She can't. Just as she was contemplating whether to go or not, Harm entered the office.

"Heya Babes. I'm so sorry about all that, and so Is Mac, so she was wondering if you would like to like to come to Lunch with us?"

"Harm? Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I mean Mac asked, and I know that she really wants to Appologise. So how about it? My treat?"

"Ha, you sure know your way around a womans heart. Ok! I'd love to"

"Great! Ok I'll go get Mac, and I'll drive, so come on!"

"Right! Jeez! I'm coming! Let me get my coat!"

"Women!"

"Men!"

* * *

**Elevator..**

**Mac's POV.**

Ok, so maybe this won't be as bad as she thought. Ok, so she just made a compleat fool of herself on front of the man she loves, and his sister! Ok, so it was bad, but she was a marine, she had gotten through worse, and she will get through this.

"I hope" Mac said.

Just then she saw Harm and Clodágh, walking to the elevator.  
Mac caught another glimps of the ring Clodágh wore on her left hand. It truly was beautiful.

Mac found herself smiling, but she just didn't know why.

"Right Ninja Girl! I never did properly introduce you to my sister did I?" Harm asked.

"No, ya didn't Flyboy!"

"Ok, well, this is my little sister Clodágh. She's my stepfathers daughter."

"Clodágh, babes, this is Sarah MacKenzie!"

"Hi!" Said a very cheery Clodágh.

"Hi, and erm, you know I am really sorry about..."

"Oh god! Don't worry about it! I understand! It's grand!" Clodágh said cutting her off.

"Ok, well, then, you know you can call me Mac!" Mac said, already warming up to the girl.

"Ok, cool! You can call me Cloe! Everyone does, well except this one here!" Cloe said pointing to Harm.

"What? I just don't like it!" Harm said trying to defend himself.

"Ok, so Am I gonna stay here all day and hold this elevator or are we going to eat?" Mac asked.

Harm and Cloe stepped into the elevator.

"Oh and I like the name Cloe. I think it suits you."

"Thanks Mac, See?"

"Women!" Harm said shaking his head.

"MEN!" Cloe and Mac said in unison.

* * *

**The Olympia Garden Restaurant.**

**Cloe's POV.**

She didn't know why, but she really Liked Mac. She had a kinda spark to her, that Cloe found great.  
And she did certainly know how to put Harm into his place! Actually right now, she was proving him wrong over something That Cloe herself started...

"Harm! Face it you're Wrong!" Mac said.

"Oh, no Mac, Don't you think that because half of my family are from Ireland, that I should know!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Obviously you don't!"

"Clodágh, will you please tell her that I'm right!"

"Erm... wish I could Harm, but you're wrong!"

"What!"

A laugh could be heard from across the table, coming from Mac.

" Harm, Mac is right." Cloe said

"Really?" Harm said, still not believing it.

"Told you!" Mac said Poking her tongue out at Harm.

Harm retaliated by sticking his own tongue out at her.

Cloe laughed to herslf. She really could not believe, the fought over who was right about something so stupid!  
Of Course U2 are from Ireland!

* * *

**JAG Bullpen**

**Harm's POV**

After making sure that Clodágh got home ok, Harm and Mac made their way back to JAG. Of course they were still on the whole ' Is U2 from Ireland or England' Ok, so Harm knew that Mac was probaly right, but he still would not let it drop. All the way back he kept asking her silly questions...

Harm's Car... An hour ago

"Can we please just let this thing go Harm?" Mac asked.

"No! I realise that you were right, but I will not believe that you know more about Irish Music than me!"

"Oh god! Please!"

"No! Now, name the Irish singers and bands you know." Harm said. She would not win this one!

"Are you serious?" Mac asked Dumbfounded.

"Yup"

"Right, ok, well I only know a few."

"Ok, go on!"

"Woo, erm, Ok U2, The boomtown Rats, Thin Lizzy.." Mac was cut off by Harm.

"Hold on! Thin Lizzy are NOT Irish!"

"Yes they are! Phil Lynott?!!?!"

"Oh right, sorry Thinking of something else! Go on"

"Like I was saying. Thin Lizzy, Dexy's midnight runners..."

"WHO?"

"You know, that band that sang that song, erm what was it called... Ok never mind, anyway, Aslan, Paddy Casey, Snow Patrol..."

"Right Mac, we're here, and I give up. You win! You know more about Irish Bands!" Harm said pulling into JAG.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, I forgot! I wanted to tell you something!"

"You did?"

"Yeah! Remember I told you in the breakroom this morning?"

"Oh, oh right yeah, I remember. Ok what is it?" Mac Asked.

"Not here. How about dinner tonight? My place? Around 20.00?

"Yeah sure, sounds good."

"Ok, see ya then Ninja Girl."

"See ya then Flyboy."

* * *

**Sarah MacKenzie's Office, JAG.**

**Mac's POV**

She had nothing else to do all day. She wasn't in court until tomorrow, so she had the rest of the day free.

Just as Mac sat down in her chair, a knock came on the door. It was Harriet.

' Oops! She doesn't know yet!' Thought Mac.

"Come on in Harriet"

"Ma'am, I was just wondering how you were?"

"Harriet, close the door."  
Harriet closed the door and Mac indicated for her to sit down on the chair in front of Mac's Desk.

"Ok, first, no Ma'am business, Second, before you start, I'm grand. Great even!" Mac Said

"Really?? Wow what happened over Lunch?" Harriet Asked very excited.

"Ok, Harm is not getting Married"

"What? But you saw.. And you heard..?" Harriet stuttered, trying to comprehend what her Senior Officer had just told her.

"Yes, but that ring belonged to Harm's younger sister, who IS getting Married." Mac said.

"His sister?"

"Yeah, I know! I didn't know either."

"Ok, so that's great!"

"Yeah, and he still wants to tell me something. I'm going to his place for dinner tonight."

"Wow, Ma'a... Mac, that's great! Ok well I better go get some work done! Call me later tonight ok?"

"Sure thing Harriet!"

Mac started Humming a song, which she didn't know the words to. She picked up a pen and started scribbling random things on her legal pad.

"That's it!" She screamed, jumping off her chair.

She looked into Harm's office, and noticed he was writing something.  
'Problay best not to disturb him' She thought.

' I could ring him'

Mac sat back in her chair, and took up her phone. She dialed the very well known number.

"One... Two... Three!"

As if on cue Harm picked up.

"Rabb" Harm said.

"Come on Eileen!"

"What?!?!"

"Dexy's Midnight Runners sang ' Come on Eileen!"

"Riiiggghht Mac!! Ha, you only thought of it now?"

"Yes!"

"Ok"

"Well I shall leave you to your wonderful work! And I will see you tonight! I'm off home now!"

"Lucky! Ok see you tonight Mac"

"Bye!"

Mac stood up and looked to Harm's office. Harm waved and she waved back smiling.

' Tonight should be fun' She thought.

* * *

Ok once again! I'm sorry it took so long, and this chapter problay isn't even good! But hope you like anyway!!

Next Chapter: Dinner at Harm's Place.

Please Review!!!

Love yas!!

IrishJAG!

x x x x x x


End file.
